


Shopping is Not for the Faint of Heart

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody didn't ask for this, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No one said there would be outfits!, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Teasing, did you know it's Midday on Florrum?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Cody had done many things in the course of becoming the Vod'alor. He did what he had to do for his brothers. But if anyone had warned him that Formal Clothing Shopping was part of the deal...he might have reconsidered.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 Echo/CT-27-555 Fives/Sabe, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 57
Kudos: 294
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. The Search for "The Outfit"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).



> You can thank the Soft Wars Discord for this crazy thing.  
> Thanks to members of Ghost Company on the discord for letting me use you as "Extra" for this fic.  
> Special thanks to SailorSol, Ace and LaylaYuy for some of the great ideas! Thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts for betaing!

“Now, Cody, this is _important_!” Padme insisted. 

Cody did not reach up to rub at the headache that was forming but it was a near thing. He just wanted them to let this go already.

He glanced over at Rex.

“Why me?” 

Rex, the little shit, just grinned.

“This was ALLLL your idea Vod'alor.”

“Nobody said there had to be OUTFITS,” Cody growled. 

“I did. I said it!” Ponds chimed in.

Padme was laughing hysterically in her seat and Ponds wasn’t far behind. 

“Right, ‘ _Alor._ You have to make a good impression on the first anniversary of Oya Vode Day,” Fox said, his look the epitome of Serious.

Cody had to remind himself that punching Fox would be poor form.

“Why are you even _here?_ ” The Vod’alor demanded.

“Watching you suffer is my greatest joy in life,” Fox deadpanned.

CWCWCWCWCWC

Cody only managed to put them off for a few weeks. But now, here they were, on Naboo at Varykino six weeks before the first anniversary of Oya Vode Day.

They were making him shop for The Official Vod’alor Outfit that he would wear for the commemoration ceremony to start the festivities. He would literally rather be anywhere else in the galaxy. He wondered if someone would oblige him and find a battle droid to interrupt things with. Not to _hurt_ anyone. Just…cause enough chaos to distract everyone and make them forget the purpose of the day.

It didn’t help that this whole thing had turned in to a spectacle. His Council insisted he needed _security_ of all karking things. By the time they were ready to leave, Cody had sworn half of Ghost and Torrent companies had boarded the ship.

“You need security, Cody!” They said.

“Naboo is our ally, so your guard will be down! You need someone keeping an eye on things!” They said.

“You aren’t leaving this planet without a security escort, Cody!” They said.

Cody had pointed out his droid kill count. It hadn’t done him any good. Then the cheating bastards of his Council had somehow convinced a few of the Littles that “’Alor is trying to not look after himself properly.” Cody wasn’t ashamed to admit he folded like wet flimsi in the face of sad and concerned Littles. He still hadn’t expected half of his and Rex’s men to declare themselves his security escort. Creating actual plans for events like this was officially at the top of his to do list when he got back. This was _not_ happening every time he wanted or needed to go somewhere.

He knew for a fact that Jesse, Hardcase, Waxer, Boil, Tup, Trapper, Longshot, and Wooley were outside roaming the grounds. The Dominoes were “standing guard” outside the exits of the room, but Cody knew it was really so Fives and Echo were close by so they could spend time with Sabe during breaks. Gearshaft, Buffer, Barlex, Jude, Threepwood, Battle, Mogs, Sailor and Thell were “resting so they could take the night watch, sir!”

Rex, the little shit that he was, had abandoned him at the door.

“I said I'd come to NABOO. I didn’t say I was sitting through this!”

So, Rex and Anakin were off playing with the Littler Twins, while Cody had to suffer.

Kix was sitting with a datapad off to the side near a table that was laden with snacks and drinks.

“I’ve been told I’m needed to make sure you all eat periodically and to make sure your blood pressure doesn’t get too high before this is over,” Kix blandly informed him.

Cody looked around the room. There was one tailor and one fashion designer each from Naboo and Alderaan. There were at least fifteen cases of potential outfits and fabrics. Plus, there were _ten_ flimsibooks of sketches and designs. He was also assured they could design him anything he wanted. He hadn’t the slightest idea where to start. They had made him provide his measurements a few weeks prior, “so we make sure the samples will fit you”, or so he had been told.

Cody wished Obi-Wan was here. He needed the backup. But his beloved was off somewhere in Wild Space. He didn’t know when he would get to see or speak to him again. So instead…he was stuck trying to be the sole voice of reason during this disaster. He had _hoped_ that Bail Organa would be his Sane Backup.

But no.

It was not to be.

Senator Organa was a fairly serious, calm (comparatively, anyway) man. He was composed and dignified.

But this? This was Prince Bail and Prince Bail was, apparently, a complete troll with those he called friends. As Cody found himself on that list these days...well. No help was going to come from _that_ quarter.

Cody was doomed.

He was either coming out of this with an Official Vod’alor Outfit for the first Oya Vode Day celebration…or was he was coming out of it dead. There were no other options.

(He was fairly certain Fox would prefer the latter. He was infinitely grateful Ponds had left him behind this time.)

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody had tried on a minimum of a dozen outfits. None of them were right. Many of the Naboo fashions were too ostentatious for him. He was fairly sure the one outfit he had tried on weighed more than he did. He was coming to realize his “fashion sense” was more aligned with Alderaanian fashion than Nubian, but he had suspected that to begin with. Bail’s style was regal without going into outlandish areas and that’s what Cody wanted. He could see Ponds going more for the Naboo’s style though.

One outfit he had tried had knee length pants, a vest and an overcoat that was the same length as the pants! It was velvet and covered in absurd amounts of embroidery along the edges and sleeves. Also, it was an odd shade of purple. He vetoed it with Prejudice.

Another had simple pants, but the jacket was…sparkly for lack of a better term. The Nubian tailor told them it was called an Iridescent Sequined Tuxedo Jacket with Tails. It shimmered in various shades of blues and greens. It was not to Cody’s taste in the slightest. Ponds on the other hand had eyed it appreciatively. Padme encouraged him to try it on. It looked far better on Ponds, who preened when Padme, Bail and Sabe assured him he looked wonderful. The tailor happily assured that one just like it could be made to Ponds’ exact measurements in plenty of time for the celebration.

They were shopping for Cody and it was Ponds who made the first purchase.

Cody wondered what that said about how this was going to go.

There were a few variations on a similar style that Cody liked, but didn’t think was quite formal enough for the occasion. (He wondered what they had done to him that he was thinking this way!) The outfit involved simple pants, but a decorated jacket that buttoned down to the waist before flaring out at the hips. There were several color options as well as multiple choices for the exact style of the jacket. He kept those in the back of his mind in case he didn’t find anything he liked better.

After a few more outfits, Cody was ready to settle on one of those just to be done. He knew one of those would look nice, even if it wasn’t as special as the occasion might call for.

Bail held up an outfit and showed it to Padme and Sabe.

“What do you think, ladies?”

Sabe frowned thoughtfully.

“Not as is.”

“Agreed. But with some alterations to the design, maybe,” Padme agreed.

Bail turned so Ponds could get a better look.

“Yes, I agree. This general design would suit him, but we could change up the embroidery and some of the color,” Ponds said, mind already spinning.

Cody couldn’t see the outfit from where he was standing. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried.

Finally, Bail brought it over to him.

“Try this.”

Cody looked at it. He agreed with Ponds. The concept suited him, and the design was certainly formal enough for the celebration. But he also agreed with Padme that alterations would be needed. The embroidery it currently had did not suit him at all. He went behind the changing curtain and pulled the outfit on. He stepped out and a hush fell over the room.

“Yes. That one, Cody. That one. We need to make some changes, but this is absolutely it!” Ponds declared.

“The flattened inverted V waist rather than a purely flat one works well for you. And your shoulders are broad enough that the cape isn’t overwhelming you,” Padme explained.

He agreed. The cape only fell to around his knees rather than the ground, which prevented it from being too much.

“Agreed,” Bail said with a nod towards the Alderaanian designer.

The woman came over with a flimsy sketchpad.

“Vod’alor, what would you like changed? I designed this piece personally, so I assure you, whatever changes you want can be done.”

Cody gestured to the embroidery along the edges of the cape and on the vest.

“I was thinking this could be changed to the sunburst pattern that I had painted on my armor. With a single large one on the back instead of multiple small ones. But keep the cape this deep blue. I like it.”

Padme and Sabe looked unsure, but Ponds was beaming.

“Wonderful idea!” He said as he pulled out a datapad and began searching. He pulled up several images and handed it to the designer. “Here are some references of what that pattern looked like.”

The designer nodded, “I can do that. Any other changes?”

“I want the vest in 212th gold, Ponds should be able to provide a color match for you for that. No embroidery on it. It’s…too much as is. No offense.”

“None taken. Fashion is a very personal thing. No two people’s tastes are exactly the same,” The designer assured.

“The pants are fine as they are, the cream color is a nice contrast. Provided, anyway, that I can wear them with boots?”

“I have a pair that would be perfect with this,” The Nubian designer spoke up.

Padme waved the man over. He held up a pair of riding boots that stopped below the knee in front and back, but curved up to it on the sides.

“Yes! And boots are very practical,” Ponds said.

Cody took the boots and tried them on. This exact pair wasn’t the best fit, but he liked the look.

“Yes. These boots, please.”

They chatted amongst themselves as the Alderaanian designer sketched. When she was finished, she presented Cody with it for approval.

He smiled.

“It will be perfect.”

“We will get started right away. I’ll comm my studio on Alderaan when we are finished here. By the time I return, all the fabric pieces will be waiting for me. I will make this outfit personally, Vod’alor. I am honored by your trust in this,” The designer said, giving a small bow.

“I am grateful for your assistance,” Cody replied.

Finally, The Outfit was settled on. He desperately hoped that meant they were done.

“And now for a few more casual outfits!”

Only for Bail Organa to crush his hopes without mercy.

Padme was also grinning in a way that Cody had come to recognize meant trouble. Specifically, trouble for _him._

“Yes! You need better casual clothes too, Cody. Better day to day things. What you have has been fine for the short term. You had bigger things to worry about. But you are here now and we have plenty of time!” Padme said, still grinning.

“We want this fashion to be blaster proof!” Sabe agreed.

Sometime later, Cody found himself wondering how the casual clothes shopping could be _worse_ than the formal.

“Leatheris pants are not blaster proof,” He tried, desperately hoping to talk them out of this.

“That's quitter talk,” Sabe informed him bluntly.

“You've never met the rest of our tailors. They will take that challenge!” Padme assured.

“So would ours,” Bail agreed.

Ponds met Cody’s eyes. If he really didn’t want this, Ponds would make sure the others understood he was serious. Cody took a breath and gave a minute shake of the head. He wasn’t convinced about these pants, but he wasn’t genuinely upset.

“And even better...Obi-Wan will _love_ your ass in these,” Bail added gleefully.

Cody blushed harder than he ever had in his _life_ before.

“Bail, please never utter such a sentence again,” He begged.

“No need to be _shy_ ¸ Cody. And besides, you would pair these pants with a long tunic,” Padme assured.

“Exactly! So, relax, Cod’ika! The tunic covers it up, only Obi-Wan's going to see it anyway!” Ponds added cheerfully.

Padme and Ponds were leaning against each other for support as they laughed themselves to tears. Sabe was grinning wickedly.

Cody hated every single one of them. What had he done to _deserve this?_

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody demanded a break after The Pants, as Ponds had so _affectionately_ named them. When they checked their chronos, they realized it was mid-afternoon. They had started _right after firstmeal._ Sabe made arrangements for a quick midmeal to be brought in, while Padme commed Anakin to see what he, Rex and the children were up to. Cody went over to Kix.

“Everyone else ate already. Trust me. I made threats if they didn’t,” The medic said as soon as he was close enough.

Leave it to Kix to anticipate Cody’s thought. The medic grinned.

“You are a lot like Rex in that way. Or well, he’s a lot like you. Checking up on everyone else before you take care of yourself.”

“A good leader should,” Cody countered.

Kix just smiled gently.

“We’re all lucky to have such a good one.”

The Vod’alor returned the smile.

The doors to the far side of the room opened as Rex and Anakin entered, carrying Luke and Leia. The babies were wide awake, so Cody felt no guilt for marching straight over and plucking Leia out of Rex’s arms. Leia smiled and giggled. Rex groused about the baby stealing. Cody ignored him completely.

Fives and Echo entered and went straight to Sabe, no doubt to immediately start gossiping about the day’s progress.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

After midmeal, Cody really hoped the ordeal was almost over.

When the alcohol started flowing, Cody knew his hopes were in vain.

“Bail! You have to teach him how to Properly Strut whilst in leatheris!” Padme declared after a few more casual outfits had been chosen.

“That’s true. There's A Trick to it,” Bail agreed.

Rex, the bastard, had decided to stay when Anakin left to put the babies down for a nap.

“You should have just worn kama, ori’vod. Would be less work to learn this sort of thing now!”

Cody wondered why he liked any of these people. He really couldn’t remember any reasons at the moment. The amount of alcohol he had consumed had _nothing at all to do with that._

Ten minutes later, Cody hated them all with a fiery passion. He was in a pair of leatheris pants. _And so was Bail Organa._ Bail was attempting to show him “the proper way to move in leatheris.” It was failing spectacularly.

“They didn't teach you ANY practical skills in that damned army, it's all in the hips!” Bail lamented.

Cody replied, deadpan, “They taught me how to shoot things.”

Bail’s answering sigh was long suffering.

“This is why _we_ are here, Bail. We need to teach him these vital skills!” Padme exclaimed.

“Maybe we should put him through handmaiden training,” Sabe suggested.

“How much time do we have? There are SO MANY THINGS, Padme!” Bail stated, cutting off the potential tangent about handmaiden training.

“We probably have another hour before he punches something,” Rex supplied.

“I have a couple good candidates for a tutor…I’m sure one of them wouldn’t mind going to Concord Dawn for a while,” Bail mused.

Cody officially regretted every decision he had ever made in his entire life.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

A few weeks later, with time to spare before OVD, Padme and Sabe hand delivered the new clothing.

He tried on the Official Outfit. It was everything he had been promised. He would never be a fashion enthusiast like Ponds, but he had to admit it. He looked really good. Padme, Bail, Ponds and Sabe hadn’t let him down.

Cody was only slightly nervous when he saw the look on Padme’s face as she held up a smaller box. He realized what it had to be. He accepted the box from her and opened it carefully.

Yes.

The Pants as they had been dubbed.

“Between our tailors and Bail’s, these pants are everything we wanted!” Padme told him, sounding very pleased.

He sighed but tried on The Pants.

Apparently, they are not only blasterproof but also stab-proof as well.

And STILL did great things for his ass.

Not that he would _ever_ admit it out loud.


	2. Outfit? No. OUTFITS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody thought the shopping trip to Naboo was the end of it. But alas. He was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the Soft Wars Discord for the outfit suggestions.  
> Thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts for the beta.  
> And yes, there is going to be a third chapter!  
> I had hoped to be able to link to the outfits that inspired this, but haven't quite worked that out yet. Hopefully I will have it sorted out for chapter 3 and I can link to everything then.

A few months later, Cody’s so called “friends” decided they hadn’t tormented him enough.

"We went easy on you the first time, but you have to have more than one formal outfit, Kote," Ponds declared.

Cody wondered whether he could escape if he started running now.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

A month later, he found himself on Alderaan for more formal clothes shopping. At least he had partially gotten his way in terms of his “security” escort. Instead of half of Ghost & Torrent, only about a dozen had made the trip with him. But once again, Rex had abandoned him at the door to go play with Anakin and the Littler Twins. He’d find some way to get his revenge for being abandoned to this torment without backup. Padmé and Sabé were there, along with a Nubian tailor and a fashion designer, though they had only brought a few cases of outfits with them this time since Cody’s tastes had proven to be more in line with Alderaanian fashion. He had gotten to meet Queen Breha at dinner the evening before, but she was not joining them. The knowing smile she had given him as he and his entourage left breakfast was not helping. She knew something he didn’t and he was certain it could only be something terrible. Well…maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. But it was still likely to be at least mildly embarrassing in some fashion. Bail was just like that when it came to friends. As Vod’alor, Cody was pleased to be in that category given how much Alderaan’s support had helped sway how the public viewed them. As Cody, he really wished someone would have warned him about Bail’s tendency to troll. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Padmé’s voice.

“We do have a bit of a head start this time! We kept the sketches and set aside some of the outfits you liked but ruled out. First Official Appearance requires a special aesthetic, but you are going to have other official occasions and you can absolutely vary your look however you want!” Padmé said cheerfully.

“Also, have you tried on the leatheris pants yet? I’m considering getting some for Fives and Echo,” Sabé asked thoughtfully.

That right there was edging towards territory Cody wasn’t interested in hearing about.

“I did, though I certainly didn’t have anyone try to stab or shoot me while I had them on. But they fit nicely. I’m sure Fives would enjoy them. Echo might take more convincing, but you’ll manage. I never want to hear a single detail _ever_ ,” Cody said adamantly. 

He didn’t even hesitate to accept the glass of champagne that was handed to him only a few moments later. It was going to be a long day.

CWCWCWCWCWCWC

“What about this?” Sabé asked, pulling a multi-piece outfit out of the one case.

The outfit hadn’t been part of the selection last time. It was comprised of a brown knee length leatheris jerkin with a long-sleeved white shirt, leatheris bracers and plain black pants. The vest could be tied across the chest or worn open. It was also slightly longer in the back than the front and the collar and trim were black rather than brown.

“It’s not exactly formal,” Padmé said with a slight frown.

“No, but it would be fitting for occasions where he needs to be Vod’alor but not necessarily in full formal attire,” Ponds countered.

For once Cody wasn’t going to argue because he liked the look of the outfit. He went over to Sabé who handed him the hanger. He went behind the curtain and pulled it on. The sample wasn’t the best fit so it would either need tailoring or a custom one would need to be made, but he thought he looked good.

“The vest can be made in other colors, if the brown isn’t what you want,” The Alderaanian tailor assured as he stepped out. “And this particular look is often paired with knee high boots.”

Cody thought for a moment. 

“I’ll take one just like this and one in black.”

“Kote, I have never been so proud,” Ponds said as he pretended to wipe away a tear.

Cody breathed through the impulse to punch him.

CWCWCWCWCWCWC

“I have a confession to make,” Padmé said, though it seemed like she was speaking to the glass of champagne in her hand rather than any of the individuals in the room.

There was a long moment of silence.

“You can’t just say that and then stop talking!” Ponds protested.

Padmé giggled. Cody preemptively downed the rest of the wine that was in his glass. Bail immediately handed him another from a tray on the table beside the couch they were sitting on. Sabé rolled her eyes before heading to one of the cases.

“We had something made for you,” Padmé explained. “By our standards, it is very simple, but I know you don’t like how...big Naboo fashions can be. I think this will suit you. Something nice for more everyday wear.”

Cody realized that Padmé was feeling shy and uncertain about this gift.

Sabé returned with a box that she handed to Cody with a small smile.

“Don’t worry. This one isn’t anything fancy. We think you’ll like it,” she assured.

Sabé obviously didn’t share Padmé’s concerns.

Cody opened the box and pulled out the long-sleeved tunic that was inside. He set the box aside and stood, holding the tunic up so everyone could see. He smiled.

“I do like it. This was very thoughtful. Thank you.”

Ponds was smiling softly too. Padmé no longer looked nervous and Sabé looked very satisfied. Cody realized that by the standards of Padmé’s people, this would be considered too plain a gift to give a planetary leader. Fortunately, the Vode has their own ways and for him this was plenty. The thought she had put into it mattered more than how grand it was. He went to try it on.

“Well, what do you think?” He asked as he stepped back around the curtain.

“It’s perfect!” Padmé said happily.

“Needs one thing,” Sabé said, walking over to him with a belt in hand.

He fastened it and then moved closer to the rest of the group.

“You could wear that for so many occasions!” Ponds said with a pleased smile.

The long tunic was white and Sabé had paired it with a brown belt. What really made it him was the three yellow stripes in the front, just like those on his chest plate. It was a symbol he had chosen for himself, but on clothing, not armor. A new piece for his new life. It was a fitting. And a very thoughtful gift.

“Put it with a black belt and he could also wear it with those leatheris pants!” Bail observed.

Cody groaned. Why, why, had he let them talk him into those Force damned pants?

(Obi-Wan had practically stopped functioning and had literally walked into a door when he saw Cody in them. And that reaction was EXACTLY why he let them talk him into The Pants.)

CWCWCWCWCWCW

“What about those drawings you looked at last time? With the high necked, long jacket that buttoned or buckled across the chest? I think some had zippers too. Those would be good for formal or official events where you don’t need to be exceedingly fancy. There would be a bunch of options, but you’d only need one or two pairs of tailored pants to go with several of them,” Ponds pointed out.

Bail headed over to the table with the design books on it.

“I think I remember which ones you were talking about.”

He looked through two of the books with no luck before the Alderaan designer remembered where those drawings had gone.

“The Vod’alor expressed an interest, so we set the designs aside. We hadn’t started producing them for sale yet. I admit to hoping he would decide he wanted one or more of them after all. Designs always tend to sell well after a planetary ruler or nobility wears them,” She admitted as she went to one of her cases.

She pulled out a folder and a sample jacket.

“No harm in smart business practices,” Bail assured. 

“Are you saying people might want to buy an outfit just because it's similar to something I have worn?” Cody asked, completely bewildered.

“Oh yes! After the holos you allowed to be released of the Oya Vode Day celebrations, we were identified as the designers. My shop was flooded with inquiries about what you wore,” She explained. “Some just wanted the story of how it was selected, but there were those who wanted a replica. They were all quite upset when I refused to duplicate the exact design, though I have produced over two hundred in that style. If you opt for one of these, unless you customize to add your symbol, I will request the ability to sell replicas. I would be happy to come to a fair agreement to provide a portion of the profits of any replicas to the Vode, in whatever way you deem suitable.”

Ponds and Cody both stared in surprise. 

“We can revisit that later,” Bail told them. “But we have an agreement along those lines with her design firm and several others. Replicas of outfits Breha and I wear are sold and a portion of the profits go to charities of our choosing. Perhaps there is a fund for the needs of the young Vode that could benefit?”

Definitely something to consider, Cody thought and by the look on Ponds’ face he agreed.

“We can discuss it more, but it sounds very promising,” Cody agreed.

Cody sent a comm message to Rex. He’d want Dogma’s help with any contract. If Bail was willing to trust this woman, Cody did too. But he wanted his people to look over anything before he signed it. He knew that wouldn’t offend anyone.

Padmé accepted the sketches while Cody accepted the sample jacket and went to put it on.

“This one looks nice, blue with gold buckles across the chest! Those colors both work well for him,” Padmé said.

Cody stepped back out wearing the dark red jacket. The neck and cuffs were black as were the buttons on both sides of the chest. The jacket was form fitting to his waist, where it flared out a bit until it hit his knees. It was comfortable and the right level of dressy for many occasions without being a stuffy level of dressy.

“I like it,” Ponds said, nodding thoughtfully.

“So do I. There are multiple options for this, correct?” Cody asked the designer.

“Of course. And it can be customized in a number of ways if you would like!” She assured him.

In the end, he chose three different versions of the jacket: the red he had tried on, the blue one Padmé recommended from the sketches and a customized one in white that had angled stripes down on both sides of the chest in 212th gold with a simple zipper up the middle.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

While they were taking a break, Cody went over to the display books from the Alderaanian designer. There was a specific piece he was looking for. He smiled when he found it and called the designer over.

“Did you find something else you liked, Vod’alor?” She asked.

“Can some changes be made to this? I really like the design itself; I would just want some adjustments to the colors.”

“Of course! This was a concept drawing; the piece hasn’t been made yet.”

Cody hesitated for a moment.

“I have it in mind for something specific. Unfortunately, I can’t give a timetable. It could be years.”

“I like the piece but didn’t have any set plans for it. It ended up not quite fitting in with the collection I was considering it for. I have no problem setting it aside for you,” The designer assured.

Repeated business from a planetary leader was valuable. It was worth setting aside a design or two for their exclusive use.

Cody described what he wanted. She smiled and assured him it could be done.

“Thank you.”

CWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody was beginning to think this day would end without any serious surprises. He really should know better by this point.

Bail smirked. 

Kark.

“Obi-Wan was born on the planet Stewjon. The Stewjoni have an incredibly interesting traditional outfit. In their distant past, each clan had its own pattern for it. That has shifted over the last several centuries. Now, there are a few dozen different patterns, representing the various regions of the planet. It took some digging, but I was able to determine which region Obi-Wan was born in. He was very young when his Force sensitivity was discovered, but he expressed on a few occasions an interest in learning more about his birth world when he had the chance,” Bail explained.

Ok, this was…not as bad as Cody had feared. Yet.

“Did this outfit have a specific use or meaning?” Cody asked, curious if it had significance beyond just being a long-held tradition.

“Stewjon has always had a strong warrior aspect to their culture. In previous centuries, this particular piece was a symbol of a warrior. In more recent ones however it simply became a marker of passage to adulthood. They aren’t worn by all people all the time, but they are common enough. Especially, I am told, around holidays or other important days of a more personal nature,” Bail answered.

Cody had to admit he was intrigued.

“I took the liberty of bringing a few samples of the pattern from the region Obi-Wan was born in.”

He should have seen that coming.

“Such an excellent idea! I know Obi-Wan has expressed curiosity about Stewjon’s culture,” Padmé said thoughtfully. “I’m sure he’d appreciate this!”

“There are multiple style options. The pattern is the key part,” Bail continued.

“Matching outfits!” Ponds chirped.

Cody wondered if it was bad form to consider strangling one’s brother with random fashion accessories.

“Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves,” Cody interjected.

Ponds pouted.

“Try it on. If you hate it, we move on,” Sabé said, choosing to be the practical one.

Cody sighed heavily but agreed. Bail handed him two different styles.

“The older form has a portion that drapes over the shoulder and can even be worn as a cloak. The newer form is merely the woolen skirt with a pleated back,” Bail explained.

Cody tried both versions on and he knew for a fact that Ponds took holos of him in both. He hoped these outfits hadn’t cost Bail a lot of money. Because while Cody loved Obi-Wan very much, this was not happening. He paused. Well. They weren’t happening for him. 

“These aren’t my taste, but how difficult would it be to alter them to Obi-Wan’s measurements? I think they would look much, much better on him.”

Bail grinned.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody walked out into the palace garden, needing some fresh air.

“Vod'alor my friend! I heard you were here on official business! So convenient that I was nearby,” The ever-cheerful pirate said.

Cody didn’t even try to hold back a sigh.

“Hondo, it's been a long day. Can this wait?”

“Ah. Well. Did you know it's midday on Florrum?”

Cody sighed heavily, accepting defeat.

Obi-Wan chose that moment to step out from behind Hondo.

“Is this a bad time, my dear?” 

Cody felt much of his bad mood just melt away.

“Not for you.”

Hondo interrupted, handing over a flask.

“I saw there were _two_ tailors. You need this more than I!”

For once, Cody didn’t argue. He took the flask.

“Thank you. I absolutely need this after today,” He said to the pirate. He turned to his beloved. “You couldn't get here sooner, cyare?”

Obi-Wan grimaced.

“Cody, cyare, I love you, but I was not dealing with any of those people and shopping.”

Cody practically chugged the contents of the flask.

“Ah, it was indeed that sort of day then,” Hondo said, and promptly fished a flask out of a different pocket.

“Are all of your pockets full of alcohol right now, Hondo?” Cody asked.

The pirate just grinned.

“Do you need to be kidnapped, Vod'alor? I would be happy to oblige!”

“Don't tempt me.”

“Padmé would likely murder you both,” Obi-Wan interjected.

“I have a fully-stocked bomb shelter on Florrum that would be extraordinarily comfortable for the two of you, if you are ever interested,” Hondo said, ignoring Obi-Wan’s statement.

“How much would the ransom be?” Cody asked without missing a beat, considering the idea.

“I might be willing to give Concord Dawn a discount,” Hondo said with a wave of his hand.

Obi-Wan could not believe what was happening. 

“My dear, Padmé would never forgive any of us. Think of how much Anakin would pout.”

“For once, I'm the one negotiating,” Cody told his beloved. He turned back to Hondo, “Half price if I fly myself there.”

“Cody, no!”

“You drive a hard bargain, my friend!” The pirate said cheerfully.

Obi-Wan sighed before saying, “You still haven't given him an actual price.”

Hondo waved a hand dismissively. 

“Either help or kidnap me yourself, Kenobi,” Cody grumbled.

“Now THERE is the spirit! Kenobi, I have trained you on this fine art, you have been an excellent student!” Hondo proclaimed.

Obi-Wan sighed, despairing of them both.

Cody grinned. Maybe this day hadn’t ended so badly after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank/blame SailorSol for the kilt idea. She mentioned it and I like the "Stewjon is Space Scotland" thing that floats around fandom, so here we are!


	3. The Wedding Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come. Cody and Obi-Wan are getting married. Cody is prepared. Obi-Wan is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the Wedding Outfit(s)
> 
> Thanks to RogueLadyVader for betaing this for me!
> 
> Thanks to SailorSol for several of the outfit suggestions!

CWCWCWCWCWCWCW  
Marriage rites were incredibly simple for the Vode. Those wishing to marry each other merely said their vows. Whether they did so privately or with an audience was up to them. Whether they kept the news to themselves or celebrated with others was their decision entirely. But Cody was the Vod’alor. It was different for him. 

When Obi-Wan finally came home, they spoke of marriage. There had been enough time apart; they were ready. But they both knew it couldn’t be done immediately. Both would have preferred to keep it simple and private, but that wasn’t truly an option. After several discussions between the two of them as well as consulting his Council, Padme and Bail, a compromise was reached. Obi-Wan and Cody would exchange vows in the presence of those closest to them. But afterwards, they would host a celebration for all the Vode as well as selected diplomatic guests.

This _should_ have resulted in Cody’s least favorite activity: Formal Clothes Shopping. Fortunately, Cody had planned ahead. On that shopping trip to Alderaan several years before, he made his decision. The sketch caught his eye immediately. He wanted some slight color alterations, but otherwise the outfit had been perfect. And the wonderful Alderaan designer had been happy to reserve it for him. A part of him felt guilty for it at first since he couldn’t tell her for sure when he would place this particular order. The guilt had eased since then, as multiple members of his Council had made purchases from her on his recommendation. Finally, though. The time had _finally_ come. He and Obi-Wan were getting married. 

“Shopping time!” Ponds chirped gleefully over the comm.

“Actually no. I already know what I am going to wear,” Cody countered. 

“Kote. Weddings are _special._ You need a special outfit. Not something you’ve worn a dozen times before,” His squad mate grumbled.

“Obviously. But I have something picked out already. I just need to let the designer know its time.”

Ponds stared at him in disbelief.

“Banthashite.”

Cody snorted but swore, “I’m telling the truth. I picked it out during that second shopping trip, the one to Alderaan.” 

“Prove it.”

Cody raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t actually have to,” He said flatly.

Ponds let out a dramatic sigh and began to pout. He paused, then he lit up.

“But I bet your dear fiancé doesn’t have anything! Shopping trip after all!” He said gleefully. 

Cody hated that combination of words more than just about any other in existence.

CWCWCWCWCW

That’s how he found himself back on Alderaan three weeks later for another shopping trip. He consoled himself with the fact that this one wasn’t about him.

Anakin, Rex, the Littler Twins, Bly and Wolffe were spending the morning in the gardens and would join the rest of them for the afternoon. 

Obi-Wan was doing all he could to stall. Which meant that at the moment, they were listening to Bail’s tales of woe.

“I agreed to be _Interim Chancellor. Interim._ That means someone else gets the actual job! I should have _realized_ this was coming when it took four years to review the old Republic Constitution, decide it was terrible and throw out entire sections wholesale and then craft a new one. I should have realized when I was pressured into keeping the job throughout the process. But I still thought that when time for the first election came, _someone else would get the job._ I didn’t even ask to run! I didn’t even know my name was on the ballot until voting started!” Bail wailed. 

Cody wasn’t sure how much champagne the man had already had. He suspected the answer was a significant amount.

"I can see how frustrating this is for you, my friend. But have you considered that you are the best choice for the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked carefully.

Bail sighed dramatically. Even Ponds looked impressed.

“Look at it this way, worst case scenario, you only have to do the job for another 12 years!” Padme said wickedly with a wave of her champagne glass.

“Absolutely not. ONE term. That’s it. ONE. I am NOT doing a second,” Bail said adamantly.

“We’ll have this conversation again in six years when your first term is up!” Padme said with a merciless grin.

“I believe we are here for a reason,” Cody interrupted.

Obi-Wan shot his ven’riduur a look that clearly said “I am devastated at this betrayal.”

Cody smirked in response.

“Now, cyare, the sooner we get started the sooner it’s over,” He said with a laugh.

Obi-Wan sighed indignantly.

“I suppose you _might_ have a point.”

CWCWCWCWCW

“What about….” Padme was saying when she was abruptly cut off.

“Absolutely not,” Obi-Wan interrupted vehemently. 

He was glaring at the clothing item in Padme’s hand.

Even Cody was a bit surprised by the intensity of the reaction.

“Why, cyare?” He asked.

“Nothing with a cloak, cape or outer robe. I am not risking those flying menaces Anakin built! Not on my wedding day!”

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Whether they had experienced the droids in person or just heard about them, Gizmo and Widget were _legendary_ among the Vode.

The Alderaanian designer gently took the offending outfit from Padme’s hands and returned it to the case it had come from.

CWCWCWCWCW

“Why are the sleeves like this? Who needs a sleeve that is extra puffy on top but tight from the elbow down? Why?” Obi-Wan asked, confused. 

He had tried this tunic on because he liked the colors, mainly gold with accents in red, and the high-necked cut, but he had failed to note the sleeves properly.

“It’s _fashion,_ Obi-Wan, dear,” Padme said as she sipped her champagne.

“The sleeves could be altered,” The tailor advised. 

“No, thank you. Look at the bottom, Padme! Solid until the waist and then it randomly splits, only to stop a few inches later?” Obi-Wan said disapprovingly.

Padme sighed.

“I agree with you. The cut and colors are nice, and they work for you, but the over all style does not,” Bail said soothingly.

“Let’s move on to something else. This is obviously a no,” Cody chimed in. 

“Quite,” Obi-Wan agreed.

CWCWCWCWCW

Under other circumstances, Obi-Wan would consider this one. It was understated and uncomplicated, but it still looked nice. A single line of embroidery down the middle, with more beneath the belted waist gave it a sophisticated but not busy look. There was a single, significant problem though. It was designed to be worn with a matching cape. That was absolutely not happening on his wedding day. He just _knew_ those droids would show up. He was going to forego his lightsaber during the exchange of vows, but he would carry it with him for the celebration after. That _and_ a cape would be asking for trouble.

“No,” Obi-Wan said dismissively.

“But this is your usual color scheme!” Bail protested.

“I’ve already said no capes!” Obi-Wan retorted.

“So, lose the cape part,” Sabe suggested, ever the practical one.

She reached for the tray next to her and grabbed a bowl of the sweet and salty snack mix Bail’s chefs had prepared for them. This was obviously going to take a while.

“You are most comfortable in muted nature tones like this, cyare,” Cody pointed out.

“I think that’s part of the problem too. This is for our wedding, Cody. I want it to be different and special,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

Cody got up and went to his beloved. He pulled the other man into a hug.

“That’s completely fine. I want you to be happy in whatever you choose,” He murmured into Obi-Wan’s ear. “Take your time. Be as picky as you want. We have time.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Cody pressed a gentle kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips before he pulled away and went back to his seat.

Obi-Wan grabbed the next suggested outfit.

CWCWCWCWCW

“So, how’s it going?” Anakin asked when he and the others joined them for midmeal. 

“Terribly,” Obi-Wan grumped.

The meal passed in a blur of conversation related to the upcoming wedding celebration. Fortunately, they stayed away from fashion.

Obi-Wan knew this was important. He wanted to look good for his wedding to Cody. He really did. Cody was so handsome and Obi-Wan wanted to look his best for him. He just didn’t like the spectacle and being the center of attention so. But this was important. Cody was the Vod’alor. His wedding was an important State Occasion. Obi-Wan was glad they would say their actual vows in a smaller setting. The exchange of vows would be about them, even if the Official Reception was about the Vod’alor and His Husband, rather than about Cody and Obi-Wan. He would do better this afternoon. He would find the right outfit, and this would be settled. He could do this. For Cody.

Luke wandered over to his uncle and requested to be picked up. Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate to scoop him up and cuddle him close. Luke rested his head on his uncle’s shoulder. Within a few moments he was asleep.

About ten minutes later, Padme said they should get back at it.

"Look, Luke is asleep on me, I need a shopping break!" Obi-Wan declared, his resolve to get this over with crumbling in the face of the sleeping child.

"Nonsense!" Padme said with a dismissive wave. "Parents multitask all the time. Uncles can do the same!"

CWCWCWCWCW

“What even is the point of these…you can’t even call them _sleeves_! There isn’t enough of them to qualify!” Anakin said, utterly bewildered.

“There are certainly more…decorative than functional,” Ponds offered.

“Decorative. Yeah. We’ll go with that word,” Wolffe agreed with a grimace.

He had other words in mind, but he kept them to himself given the presence of the Little Twins. He really didn’t understand why most of them had to be there for this. He and Bly hadn’t been dragged along for Cody’s formal clothes shopping in past. Why did they have to be present for Obi-Wan’s? 

“And that’s not even talking about all of that…fur? Please tell me that’s at least fake,” Obi-Wan said with a frown. “And it is very heavy.”

This outfit was a knee length tunic with spilt sleeves and an interesting choice of trim. They weren’t quite sure what the fabrics even were. 

Somehow, Luke was still asleep, curled up on the couch next to his father. His sister on the other hand, was wide awake and sitting on her mother’s lap. She mostly just watched the proceedings but every so often she made her opinion know.

“You look silly,” Leia said flatly.

Well, that certainly settled _that._

“So that’s a no for that one,” Padme said ruefully.

“That’s an extreme no, I think,” Cody chimed in.

He knew Obi-Wan had a great many things to say about this outfit that he was opting not to vocalize. 

CWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan stood there in a long, light gold tunic. It had a high collar and fabric buttons to the waist, where it then split at an angle down to where it ended below the knee. The top half of the sleeves were loose, but tighter from below the elbow to the point where they ended might hand. There was a two-tone sash that reminded him of an obi, which is when he realized why this wouldn’t work. It wasn’t a bad look, but it wasn’t right either. Not for this.

“That strikes me as fancy Jedi,” Bly observed.

“Which is why I’m not choosing it,” Obi-Wan said.

“But you are a Jedi?” Ponds stated, confused.

“He’s not marrying me as a Jedi,” Cody pointed out.

“Oh,” both of his brothers responded.

Obi-Wan smiled softly, pleased that Cody understood.

“It would be a good choice for other formal occasions though,” Bail pointed out. “And as we both know you won’t want to go through this again, its good to plan ahead.”

“That’s why I like you, you’re always planning!” Rex said with a smirk.

“The brown and cream outfit with the cape from earlier would be a good choice for that too,” Cody reminded.

Obi-Wan agreed that was a practical move. He really didn’t want to have to go through this again.

CWCWCWCWCW

“Oh,” Obi-Wan gasped as he saw himself in the mirror.

He liked the rich blue color of this. The jacket, which reached the knee, had dark embroidery along the shoulders that made it decorative without being ostentatious. The sleeves of it were fitted enough that they weren’t bulky, but they weren’t so tight that he felt he couldn’t move. The matching waistcoat was stylish yet simple. The tailored black trousers that went with gave it a finished, polished look. He liked how he looked, and more importantly, he felt comfortable.

“You look amazing,” Cody said, sounding slightly breathless.

That was certainly encouraging.

“Thank you. I…I think this is the one,” Obi-Wan said softly.

This one felt right. And the awed, happy way his beloved was looking at him? That was _exactly_ the reaction he was looking for.

“You look wonderful!” Padme said happily.

“That is an excellent choice, Obi-Wan,” Bail agreed with a smile.

“You look great,” Anakin said.

If Obi-Wan didn’t know better, he would say the younger man was tearing up.

“Daddy, why are you sad?” Leia asked.

Everyone turned to look at her.

“I’m not sad, Leia. I’m happy,” Anakin assured.

“But you look like you have tears?” She asked, confused.

“It’s complicated. I’m incredibly happy for your uncles. Sometimes when you are really happy, you cry,” He said, unsure how to properly explain this to his daughter.

Leia frowned. That didn’t make a whole lot of sense. She decided this wasn’t the time for further discussion on that point.

“You look really nice!” She said, turning back to face her uncle. “That looks way nicer than some of those other ones!”

Everyone chuckled.

“Thank you, dear one. I agree!” Obi-Wan said with a smile.

CWCWCWCWCW

“Now, Kote. I was _assured_ that you have something already selected. But I have not seen proof. I have been patient. But now, you need to prove it, or we need to get shopping,” Ponds said in a tone that made it clear arguments would not be tolerated.

Cody rolled his eyes.

“I have something selected, Ponds. I picked it out a long time ago,” Cody said honestly. 

“I actually have it here and ready for your inspection, Vod’alor,” The Alderaanian designer said, speaking up from her place near the cases of clothing.

Cody smiled.

“Excellent! Let’s prove my doubting brother over here wrong!” He said cheerfully.

He took the still wrapped parcel the designer handed him and went behind the changing screen. When he emerged, you could have heard a pin drop.

“Cody, it’s _beautiful_ ,” Obi-Wan said in a reverent tone.

Cody smiled. He had hoped for such a reaction from his beloved. The outfit he had chosen was a long, belted synthsilk tunic in a blue that was nearly that of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. The outer parts of the arms, the shoulder and the high collar had filigree embroidery in a rich gold. The sleeves ended in a gold cuff right below the elbow. The belt was a rich brown leather, with Cody’s sunburst pattern embroidered in gold on it. It was paired with tailored pants in the same golden color at the embroidery on the tunic.

“I have to admit, I am shocked you chose so well without my supervision,” Ponds begrudgingly admitted.

“Thank you so much for the vote of confidence,” Cody sarcastically replied.

Obi-Wan closed the distance between them and pressed into Keldabe. Absently he ran a finger along the shoulder of Cody’s tunic.

“We’re getting married,” He said softly.

Cody’s smile widened.

“Yes, we are, cyare. Yes, we are.”

CWCWCWCWCW

Shortly thereafter, Anakin made his escape with the children. The rest of them were not so fortunate.

"Excellent, now that both grooms are taken care of, it’s time for the rest of us!" Ponds declared gleefully once Cody had changed back into his regular clothes.

"Hold on. NO ONE mentioned this part," Rex said, eyes narrowed.

"I never would have gotten you all here if I warned you," Ponds pointed out.

"Completely accurate point," Bly agreed.

"WHY do WE have to shop?" Wolffe demanded.

Ponds narrowed his eyes.

"Kote is getting married you _di'kut_. WE NEED TO LOOK OUR BEST FOR KOTE'S WEDDING. He's not just our squad mate he's our ALOR. We have to represent him properly!"

Cody put his head in his hands. This was going to be the longest day of his _life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I haven't been able to get the links to cooperate :(
> 
> But the good news is, pretty much all of the outfits in this story can be viewed on Pinterest if you search "men's costumes"
> 
> If anyone has suggestions for making links work, I'd be happy to try them. The instructions I tried following didn't work.


	4. Outfit References

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....Projie is amazing. (But you all should know that already, we wouldn't have Soft Wars without her!) Thank you for all the help, Projie!
> 
> We have images, all! Not for all of them, but for many! The others I do have the url, so you can go check them out!

Ok, some of these are exactly what I picture them trying on. Others are variants on these so your imagination is required!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Pond’s tuxedo jacket:  


Outfit that Cody rejects With Prejudice  


The Vod’alor Outfit  
Heavily Inspired by this:  


Chapter 2  


Outfit #1  


For the long jackets, I was envisioning something along these lines:  
https://www.deviantart.com/karijn-s-basement/art/Custom-Fashion-57-597571661

Chapter 3  


Obi-Wan’s Outfits  
Vetoed outfit with puffy sleeves:  


The brown and cream outfit with cape:  


Outfit dismissed for weird sleeves and possible fur:  


The “fancy Jedi” outfit:  


Obi-Wan’s wedding outfit is heavily inspired by this:  


Cody’s Wedding Outfit is heavily inspired by this:  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/409827634834033304/

A few extras! I didn’t go in to Shebse shopping but there were some ideas of what they would end up selecting!  
If I had… 

Wolffe’s outfit:  


Ponds:  


Rex and Bacara wear coordinating (but not matching) outfits like this:  


Bly (minus accessories)  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/735212707911080519/

Aayla  


Anakin and Padme  



End file.
